The Perfect Gift
by BritishPixie
Summary: A series of one shot gifts for a good friend of mine. Lemons, each and every one.
1. Love Potion No 9

**This is the first in a series of oneshot gifts for my good friend Herves Vuin. This is in misc crossovers because the next one will have characters from different genres in it, not just Harry Potter. Also, I don't own Snape. I just wish I did.**

**Get well soon, dear!**

* * *

Yawning, Mary took the package from the delivery person, opening the box curiously once she got inside. It was a book, with a green leather cover, very tattered and worn. A letter fluttered out and to the ground, making her set the book on the table as she bent to pick it up. She turned the parchment in her hand as she sat down on the couch, reading it silently.

_Only read this when you are alone, and are not to be disturbed.  
__It will bring a dream to life for you. Look for more volumes in  
__the future. It would be wise to tell no one of this._

It was unsigned, and Mary didn't recognize the handwriting. With a shrug, she stood and moved to her bedroom, settling down with the book. As she opened it, a wind swept through the room, ruffling her hair and sending the pages of the tome flipping wildly. Mary closed her eyes, shrieking a little as the wind continued.

* * *

When it finally died down, she opened her eyes, gasping as she looked around; she was no longer in her room, but in a dimly lit class room, with cauldrons set around the work stations. At the front of the room, she could see a tall figure dressed in black, with dark hair hanging down to his shoulders. Mary stepped closer, biting her bottom lip as she walked, stopping dead when the figure turned around. She immediately recognized the pale face and dark eyes, the high buttoned collar with the dark cloak; Severus Snape.

"This is impossible.... You aren't supposed to be real!" she gasped, walking closer again. He smirked, flicking his hair from his eyes as he strode toward her.

"This book brings a dream to life, as you should have read in the note that came with it," he said softly, wrapping his cloak around himself, staring down at her. "The setting and your companion are described, but what happens is up to you."

"But how-" she began, cut off by Snape's raised hand. She watched in shock as his hand moved to brush over her cheek, curling gently into her light brown hair, dark eyes meeting her aquamarine ones.

"Do you always question everything? This is your fantasy... I wouldn't squander it on curiosity." He bent to her level, his lips brushing hers for a moment before crashing down on them. Mary moaned softly into the kiss, arms moving around his neck as his slid around her waist and tugged her closer. He broke the kiss as he backed her into his desk, setting her back on it as his hands traveled over her thighs slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You bewitch me, my dear... I hardly can keep my hands from you, and I have no desire to try..."

Mary gasped as he bent in, biting her neck somewhat roughly, his tongue laving where his teeth marked her. The gasp turned into a moan as she felt his hand moving up her thigh to probe under her skirt. He slowly massaged her sex through her underwear, pushing them aside to rub her properly. Her breath hitched as he removed his hand, sliding it up to hook in the waistband of the panties, dragging them down over her legs. She leaned back, bracing herself against the desk, watching as he bent to unbutton her blouse, kissing each inch of revealed skin.

"My turn," she whispered, sitting up and sliding her hands over his chest. She began working at the tiny buttons, shuddering as he stroked his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her stomach. Even before she finished with the black shirt, she saw she would have to unbutton the white one underneath; she was far too impatient for that; she simply ripped open the shirts in one go, leaning in to kiss the smooth, alabaster skin revealed to her. He growled softly, lifting her hips as he slid down her skirt, tossing it away with the rest of her clothes. Lastly, he unhooked her bra, pulling it down over her arms, then pushed her back down onto the desk, his lips closing over one dusky peak.

Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her as his other hand massaged her breast. His head raised as he moved to stand between her legs, pushing down his pants. "So beautiful... Mary..." he whispered, sliding in gently. She groaned as he filled her so completely, she thought she would burst. Then, he began to move. Her back arched, knees wrapping around his waist to hold him to her as he thrust within her, slow and deep. Severus' dark eyes looked into her blue-green ones, one of his hands caressing her cheek gently. She gasped as she heard him growl low in his throat and begin to thrust harder into her, the gasp turning into a moan, the moan turning to a cry. She clung to him tighter, his teeth at her neck driving her pleasure even higher.

"Severus... I..." She was cut off by her own pleasure, her body trembling in Snape's arms before she broke around him, her cries turning into screams as he continued to push his long, hard length into her. She gasped as he groaned and shuddered, thrusting into her one last time and flooding her with his heat. She fell back panting, moaning as he pulled out of her. Her head raised in alarm as she felt him kneel between her legs, kissing over her thighs. "Oh my God...." she moaned, arching as she felt his tongue tracing over the petals of her sex, only to plunge inside her a moment later. She whimpered softly as he moved to trace over her bud, slipping two fingers within her.

His dark eyes looked up at her, his intense gaze boring through her as his skillful touch and tongue stroked her ever on. Mary's body tightened as he flicked his tongue rapidly, arching and bucking against him as the waves of pleasure crashed over her again. She fell back, panting as he moved back up over the desk, placing one hand on either side of her head. He bent to kiss her forehead as the room swirled, taking him with it.

* * *

Mary gasped and sat up on her bed, panting softly. She looked down at the book, still open next to her. On the page was a sketch of Severus Snape in his potions classroom, just as she'd seen him when she'd first entered the fantasy. She closed the book, putting it beside her bed and walked out with a smile on her face.


	2. Have You Hugged Your Evil Overlord Today

**Once again, a present for Herves Vuin... This was originally intended to be a Thanksgiving gift, but, once again, it's a get well smut.**

**Darken Rahl is the villain in the Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind, though the version I'm using here is from the TV show based (loosely) off the books, Legend of the Seeker.**

**As usual, I don't own anything. Boo.**

* * *

Mary smiled as she carved the pumpkin; she'd always loved the fall, the way leaves turned brilliant colors. She turned to pick up the candle that would light the jack-o-lantern, eyes widening as she saw the book resting under the candles. The crimson volume had not been there earlier, and she could see no one who could have left it. She licked suddenly dry lips, tucking the book into her shoulder bag and hurriedly finishing the pumpkin.

All too soon, she'd locked the door to the bathroom and had run the water. Sighing, she sunk into the warm bath and settled back comfortably, reaching for the book. She opened it, a now familiar burst of wind rushing through the room, making her close her eyes against the onslaught.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was standing in a large bedchamber, lit only by the fireplace to one side. In front of the fire stood a tall man, dark hair reaching his shoulders. He turned slowly to her, the fingertips of one hand tracing over his bottom lip idly before his hands were clasped behind his back. As he stepped closer, she could make out more of his features; piercing blue-grey eyes looked out from a lightly tanned face, a light beard and moustache lining his jaw and upper lip. He was handsome, to say the least, and quite imposing; he oozed authority.

"I am Darken Rahl. Welcome to the People's Palace, Mary," he said with a smile, holding out his hand to her. As she moved to take his hand, she noticed the flowing white dress she now wore, which contrasted sharply with his crimson and gold attire. "An interesting choice of clothing the book has given you. I suppose it is for my benefit more than yours... The books wouldn't want either of us to feel out of place. Make it as natural as possible." He bent to kiss her hand, then moved around behind her. She could feel his lips at her neck... but then why could she feel them moving up her thighs? She could plainly see his hands reaching around to cup her breasts, eliciting a moan from her lips, but she could also feel them at her hips, holding her to the mouth that obviously wasn't there. Mary's eyes closed as the sensations continued to bombard her system. As Darken's mouth moved up to her ear, she could hear him whispering faintly. With each whisper, the pleasure in her body multiplied, until she could hardly think. Thanks to the spell he was weaving, she was on the brink, and he hadn't even truly touched her yet.

"Come for me..." he murmured, the ghostly touch on her body moving just right, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through her. She thrashed in his arms as ecstasy ripped through her body, leaving her limp against him. Chuckling, he lifted her, cradling her against his chest as he walked to the bed. He set her gently on the navy blue sheets before straightening, his piercing eyes moving over her form hungrily. Darken turned for a moment, picking up a dagger from the nightstand. He twirled it in his hand idly, drawing the tips of his other finger down the wavy blade. Mary's eyes widened, but not with fear; the moonlight behind him served only to emphasize the strong muscles in his arms and shoulders. He moved closer once more, the blade sliding under the material of her dress and the leather underdress she wore. Even though the sharp dagger was millimeters from her skin, it never touched her, slicing neatly through the fabric all the way down to her ankles. Smiling, Darken put the dagger away again before bending to spread apart the ruined fabric. He leaned down over one raised peak, taking it into his mouth for a moment before moving to the other. He returned again and again, his lips and tongue expertly teasing her as he suckled and nipped at the sensitive skin. Once he had her arching up under his touch, his mouth left her breasts and began to travel down her body, leaving a trail of fire down her abdomen.

A choking cry filled the air as his lips reached their destination; as good as the ghostly touches had felt, this was that much better. His tongue teased her nub, making her arch into his mouth. Mercilessly, he teased her, and then... nirvana. He leaned in and sucked on that little pearl of sensation, hard, thrusting two fingers inside her at that exact moment. Mary arched, fingers winding into the dark hair, holding him close as he began to thrust his fingers within her. Not that it could be called thrusting, exactly; the fingers inside her curled, a motion that, if upright, would be rather like mimicking walking. The effect was that there was always movement inside her, the unique feelings of entering and leaving at the same time within her sex. That, combined with the ministrations of his mouth, soon had her begging. His eyes raised, piercing to her core, and a sudden burst of sensation within her had her bucking against him once again.

_Scream for me..._ She could hear his voice in her head as she arched, but she couldn't follow his direction; her mouth was open in a silent scream, the shock of a second climax so soon after the first almost too much for her body to handle. He drank in her pleasure, moaning himself before he gave her one final teasing touch and stood, his pale eyes darkened with lust. Darken shrugged the vest from his shoulders, fully revealing his powerful frame. The pants soon joined the vest before he almost crawled up the bed, lips trailing over her body. He had a predator's grace and lethal beauty, and it consumed Mary.

Suddenly, sharply and without warning, he entered her. She cried out in shock and ecstasy, grasping desperately on his arms. He growled softly as he began thrusting, fast and deep, his lips moving to her throat. Mary's hands fisted in his hair as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, the powerful strokes of his hips spurring her on towards yet another climax. A whisper against her neck, and, rather than shattering, her body only tightened higher, beyond what it normally could take. She whimpered in astonishment as her body only continued to be drawn deeper into the pleasure he was giving her.

"You owe me a scream," he whispered, reaching down between their bodies to flick his fingertips rapidly over her nub. Finally, she snapped, arching up against him and giving him the scream he'd wanted. Over and over again, waves of unbelievable ecstasy, far more powerful than anything she'd felt, crashed over her. She writhed and bucked against him; her body's movements were so powerful he almost couldn't hold her as he arched himself, flooding her with his heat. Even after he'd exhausted himself, he continued to move his fingers on her until she came down, panting and whimpering.

Mary shuddered as he pulled out of her, gathering her against his chest as he rolled to lay next to her. She curled herself against Darken's powerful frame, even as the scene began to fade. "Do come back soon, my dear," she heard him whisper as he faded into darkness.

* * *

Mary sat upright, panting as she looked down at the book, sitting on the side of the tub. Once again, she saw a sketch of the scene just before she'd entered, with Darken Rahl looking contemplatively at the fire, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face. Smiling happily, Mary settled back in the water, turning the page and letting the wind whip around her once again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review!**


End file.
